


Peut-être méritons-nous de disparaître

by Alaynna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor et Hank BFF, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Partnership, Police investigation, Protective Hank Anderson, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Trois ans après la révolution pacifique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynna/pseuds/Alaynna
Summary: Elen Reynn travaille en tant que détective à Détroit depuis trois ans, et fréquente Hank Anderson depuis 2. Comme beaucoup, elle a soutenu la révolution androïde et est plus que ravie de travailler avec Connor et RK900 "Nines", même si ça implique une curiosité sans fin de leur part à propos des humains.Hank, se sentant rajeuni grâce à cette romance inattendue, prévoit de faire emménager Elen chez lui pour son anniversaire dans un mois.Jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange affaire où des viols seraient commis par un androïde surgisse.





	Peut-être méritons-nous de disparaître

  * Détective Reynn !




 

La voix ferme, bien que non agressive, de RK900 résonna à l'oreille de l'interpellée qui ne réagit pas, profondément endormie sur son bureau. Le verbal n'ayant pas fonctionné, l'androïde réitéra l'action en la combinant avec une légère secousse sur l'épaule de la femme endormie.

 

  * Détective !

  * Qu..Quoi ?




 

Cette fois, la femme sursauta sur son siège et sembla perdue quelques secondes, regardant aux alentours avant de se rappeler où elle était : dans les bureaux de la police de Détroit, plus exactement au bureau du détective Reed.

Elle ne put réprimer un baillement.

 

  * Quelle heure est-il ?

  * 7h31, déclara RK900. Je suis arrivé en avance à 6h précises et je vous ai vu endormie. Je trouve inacceptable de dormir au travail mais sachant que vous avez effectué un service non stop de 20h, il semblait plus bénéfique de vous laisser vous reposer le plus possible, au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur Fowler.

  * Je vois..., répondit simplement le détective, visiblement encore engourdie par sa nuit.

  * Combien de temps avez-vous dormi ?

  * Mmmh, la dernière fois que j'ai vu l'heure, il était 3h du matin... donc j'ai dormi environ 4h30... et j'ai même pas fini mes rapports...

  * Comme je l'ai dit, je suis arrivé en avance. Il ne vous restait que deux rapports à terminer, trois en comptant celui sur lequel vous étiez endormie. Sachant qu'il s'agit des dossiers de mon partenaire, je les ai terminés, à l'exception de celui vous servant d'oreiller.




 

La femme pouffa, rigolant d'elle-même et de son attitude si peu professionnelle.

 

  * Merci beaucoup Nines. Je termine celui-ci au plus vite et je te le donne.




 

L'androïde ne répondit pas et s'installa à son bureau, en face de celui de son partenaire : le détective Reed. On se doute que, vu son amour des « tas de ferraille », le policier avait été enchanté de travailler avec ce nouveau modèle de Cyberlife encore plus dérangeant, inutile et incapable -d'après lui- que Connor. Le récent RK900, aux excellents résultats depuis son arrivée, supportait Gavin de toute sa froideur métallique.

Elen Reynn, une détective de 44 ans, était arrivée à Detroit un mois après le succès de la révolution androïde il y a maintenant 3 ans, en renfort pour organiser et faciliter la transition entre « avant » et « après » la révolution.

Aujourd'hui, en ce 3 février, elle devait terminer les rapports de son collègue Reed, cloué au lit par la grippe. Ayant demandé un congé d'urgence il y a quelques mois pour assister à l'enterrement d'un membre de sa famille, Fowler lui avait demandé de tout prendre en charge si elle voulait éviter une retenue sur son salaire. Cette proposition ne pouvait pas être refusée, surtout depuis que les androïdes avaient obtenu des droits civiques et devaient être payés, ce qui avait mis les caisses de l'Etat dans le rouge. Et comme on s'en doute, puisque la loi disait « les androïdes doivent recevoir un salaire égal à celui des humains », alors l'Etat avait décidé de baisser les salaires des fonctionnaires pour éviter de perdre trop d'argent.

 

Avant de reprendre son dernier rapport, Elen se dirigea vers son lieu favori des derniers jours : la zone de repos et sa cafetière. Alors que le liquide brûlant augmentait dans sa tasse de café, elle se massa la nuque endolorie quand une paire de mains larges et rugueuses s'en saisirent à leur tour et firent de même.

 

  * Dure nuit ?




 

Elle sourit, reconnaissant la voix d'Hank Anderson. Sa main laissa Hank faire.

 

  * Tu n'as pas idée... mais dans une heure j'aurais fini. Ensuite il me restera plus qu'à faire les transmissions toute la matinée en priant qu'une urgence ne me tombe pas dessus, puis je rentre à la maison retrouver mon lit.




 

Les mains d'Hank écartèrent les cheveux de sa 'collègue' pour dégager la nuque où il y déposa ses lèvres. Elle sentit son souffle chaud l'effleurer, la faisant frissonner agréablement.

 

  * Tu peux aller dans mon lit si tu préfères. Tu auras Sumo pour te servir de couverture vivante, et je t'apporterai à manger quand ma journée sera terminée.




 

Un rire discret s'échappa de ses lèvres. Trois ans qu'elle était à Detroit, deux qu'elle fréquentait Hank Anderson.

 

  * D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Mais pas de pizza par pitié, trois soirs que j'en mange.

  * Promis.




 

Hank la laissa partir, café entre les mains, puis prépara le sien.

Au départ, il l'avait vue comme une simple collègue, efficace, ouverte, drôle, difficilement impressionnable qui osait lui tenir tête et n'était pas du tout choquée par son langage très... fleuri. Ils avaient fait équipe quelques fois, lui, elle et aussi Connor qui, malgré sa déviance, était resté travailler. C'est d'ailleurs l'androïde qui lui avait fait part de son inclination envers cette femme avant même qu'il s'en aperçoive. «  _La manière dont vos pupilles se dilatent, dont vous hésitez, et dont votre rythme cardiaque accélère en sa présence, il est évident que vous commencez par avoir de forts sentiments pour elle, Lieutenant_  », qu'il lui avait dit. Sur le coup, il avait préféré nier. Comment lui, un vieux roublard jurant comme un charretier pouvait à nouveau ressentir l'amour ? Il se sentait définitivement trop vieux pour ça, trop brisé intérieurement pour s'engager à nouveau de la sorte. Pourtant, il faisait des efforts malgré lui. Il faisait attention à son apparence, son alimentation, il taillait sa barbe et attachait ses cheveux en arrière. Il était clair pour tout le poste de police qu'Anderson ressentait quelque chose, mais tous se gardèrent d'aborder le sujet face à lui.

Le déclic ? C'était en réalité une manipulation de Connor. Elen était partie sur une nouvelle enquête dans un quartier pauvre de la ville avec Nines (il l'assistait quand des androïdes étaient impliqués et Reed n'était que trop heureux de ne plus le voir pour quelques heures), lorsqu'il y eut une explosion dans ce quartier. A vrai dire, la détective n'était pas du tout sur le lieu de cet accident, mais quand Connor l'apprit, il en informa son coéquipier de manière à associer Elen + explosion. Hank se persuada que sa collègue avait été blessée, ou pire, et s'était rendu sur les lieux tellement vite que c'est un miracle que le moteur de sa voiture n'ait pas explosé aussi. Il trouva au final l'objet de sa panique devant le bâtiment en flammes, éloignant les passants curieux pour sécuriser la zone, totalement indemne.

Deux jours plus tard, Connor apprit que le lieutenant avait confessé ses sentiments, et qu'ils lui avaient été retournés.

 

  * Connor, t'es en r'tard, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

  * Désolé Lieutenant, Markus voulait me voir ce matin. Bonjour Elen.

  * Bonjour Connor.

  * Arrête de taper la discute et magne toi, on vient d'avoir une affaire.

  * J'arrive.




 

Hank prit ses clés et quitta les bureaux suivi de Connor qui fronça les sourcils.

 

  * De quelle affaire s'agit-il ?

  * Une femme déclare avoir été violée par un androïde. Le viol est confirmé par l'hôpital mais son témoignage...

  * Un faux ?

  * C'est ce qu'il faudra découvrir mais avec ce genre de traumatisme, il se peut qu'elle ait imaginé des choses. Pense à rester à une certaine distance, voir deux hommes débarquer ne la mettra pas du tout à l'aise.

  * Compris.




 

Connor pouvait entendre la voix du lieutenant plus grave que d'habitude. Sa gorge était serrée et il savait pourquoi. Son partenaire méprisait avant tout les crimes sexuels, signes les plus fragrants de la décadence humaine d'après lui, bien que l'Histoire certifie que ça a, malheureusement, toujours existé. On pouvait penser que l'existence d'androïdes conçus pour le sexe avait limité le nombre de ce genre d'abus, et ça avait en effet un peu diminué, mais pas beaucoup. Les violeurs cherchent souvent la domination sur sa victime, ce qui est possible avec les androïdes mais ces derniers ne ressentent pas quelque chose de primordial : la douleur. Il était toutefois très difficile d'imaginer qu'un androïde recherche ce genre de domination, même un déviant, alors que la plupart des modèles ne sont pas 'équipés' pour ce genre de rapports. Certaines mises à jour sont possibles pour apporter des modifications, certes, et si l'attaque était avérée, alors cela serait leur enquête la plus délicate après celle sur les déviants et leur révolution.

 ______________________________________

 

  * Quelle merde ! Ragea Hank. T'es pas foutu de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'étais à moitié en train de lécher le sol pour analyser les fluides jsaispasquoi, au point de me faire presque gerber, tout ça pour rien ? Tu t'fous de ma gueule Connor ?

  * Si, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. La victime ne mentait pas quand elle a décrit son agression, et tout montre que son agresseur est entré par effraction sans faire le moindre bruit. Mais non, désolé Lieutenant, je ne peux pas dire si c'était un androïde ou non.

  * Fait chier...




 

Les deux partenaires se trouvaient à l'appartement de la victime où le viol avait eu lieu. Malheureusement, il n'y avait en effet aucun élément permettant de savoir de quelle nature était l'attaquant. Même l'hôpital n'avait trouvé aucune trace de fluide sur la femme. Une trace de sperme ou de lubrifiant d'origine androïde aurait permis de lever les doutes, mais non, cette affaire ne serait pas si simple.

 

  * Midi, j'vais aller bouffer. On reprendra après avec les témoins.

  * Fowler a demandé un exemplaire du rapport de l'hôpital, je vais en profiter pour le lui apporter.

  * Tu peux pas lui envoyer électroniquement ?

  * Je...

  * Nan vas-y, j'ai proposé à Elen d'aller se reposer chez moi mais j'ai oublié de lui donner mes clés, profites-en pour les lui apporter.

  * Pas de problème.




 

Connor se dirigea vers un taxi libre et se rendit alors au poste où il donna le rapport au directeur directement avant de trouver Elen dans la zone de repos sur son téléphone. Il l'appréciait, par l'impact positif qu'elle avait sur son ami Hank d'abord, parce qu'elle était volontaire et aidait les androïdes, et aussi car elle répondait toujours aux questions parfois incessantes de Connor sur tous types de sujets.

 

  * Oh Connor ! Déjà terminé ?

  * Euh, non, pas encore, Hank prend une pause déjeuner et je suis venu remettre un rapport. J'ai aussi les clés pour la maison.

  * Ah merci beaucoup, il vient justement de me prévenir qu'il te les avait donnés.




 

Elle se saisit du trousseau et le rangea dans sa poche. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur l'androïde dont la LED était passée au jaune et tournait sans interruption.

 

  * Un problème ?




 

Cela ramena Connor sur terre.

 

  * Je... est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle et peut-être délicate ?

  * Euh... bien sûr.

  * Quand tu fais l'amour avec Hank, est-ce que tu aimes qu'il se montre brusque, même un peu violent ? Je sais que certains humains augmentent leur plaisir grâce à ça.

  * Connor ! S'indigna la détective.




 

Elle se saisit de son bras soudainement et le tira le plus au fond possible de la salle pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

 

  * C'est quoi cette question ?

  * J'essaie de comprendre c'est tout. C'est lié à l'affaire, je ne voulais pas spécifiquement connaître les détails de vos relations sexu...

  * Ok, ok, l'interrompit-elle. Mais ça, ça s'appelle des questions « privées » ou « indiscrètes », pas « personnelles ».

  * J'ai dit que c'était peut-être délicat.

  * Bref ! Explique moi déjà pourquoi tu te poses cette question.

  * C'est cette affaire... un androïde aurait violé une femme mais... je ne comprends pas... qu'est-ce qui aurait pu conduire un androïde à avoir ce comportement alors que le plaisir que nous ressentons est... différent ? Pour les déviants bien sûr.

  * Je ne suis pas vraiment la bonne personne qui pourrait te répondre tu sais, si je suis celle « en-dessous ».




 

L'androïde dût réfléchir quelques millisecondes sur le sens de cette expression avant de comprendre.

 

  * Oui, je sais que le viol se caractérise par le non-consentement de la victime et que l'agresseur en retire du plaisir, pour des raisons diverses, mais un androïde n'en a pas besoin.




 

Elen se mit à réfléchir à son tour.

 

  * Tu te concentres sur le plaisir retiré de cet acte, mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec le plaisir sexuel ou celui de domination... S'il s'agit bel et bien d'un androïde, ça peut être une vengeance. Un ancien sexbot qui s'est rappelé ce qu'on lui a fait subir et cherche à rendre la pareille ?

  * Possible en effet.

  * J'espère que vous pourrez résoudre cette affaire rapidement en tout cas. Si les médias l'apprennent, l'opinion publique pourra très bien retourner sa veste contre vous.

  * Je sais... Merci pour ton aide.

  * De rien. Mais la prochaine fois que tu as ce genre de questions à me poser, s'il te plait, pas au poste...




 

Connor assura qu'il avait compris et repartit rejoindre Hank. De son côté, Elen alla prendre ses affaires, salua Nines qui restait donc travailler seul, et prit la direction de la maison de son compagnon.

 ______________________________________

Hank rentra aux alentours de 19h. Sumo l'accueillit avec son enthousiasme habituel, suivi de son amante qu'il embrassa avec indécence juste après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée. C'était courant qu'il la reçoive chez lui, souvent même pour la nuit pour quelques sessions « sportives » comme ils disaient à leur travail, mais ils ne vivaient pas vraiment ensemble. Le lieutenant comptait toutefois le lui demander à son anniversaire le mois prochain. En attendant, cela faisait une semaine que le travail les avait empêché de faire l'amour comme il se doit et Hank comptait bien se rattraper avant même de manger, ayant décidé qu'Elen serait son entrée.

 

Au final, ils ne mangèrent que vers 21h avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Le détective occupait la place centrale, Sumo à sa droite, la tête sur ses cuisses, et Elen à sa gauche, la tête calée contre lui tandis qu'il caressait lentement son dos. Elle s'endormit d'ailleurs très vite après le début du film et il n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller avant la fin de celui-ci. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir une autre sorte de dessert avant de dormir, mais l'air endormi que la femme affichait l'en dissuada. Certes, cette relation avait réveillé en lui une endurance étonnante qui le replongeait vingt ans en arrière, mais il n'était pas assez gourmand pour l'épuiser complètement.

Ils se couchèrent donc chastement l'un contre l'autre et se laissèrent sombrer dans les bras de Morphée en quelques minutes.

 

Lorsque Hank se réveilla, Elen dormait sur le côté, face à lui. Ils travaillaient tout deux ce matin mais lorsqu'il embrassa sa compagne sur le front, la forte fièvre qu'il sentit lui ordonna de la laisser chez lui.

 

  * Bonjour Hank, salua faiblement la malade, réveillée par le geste tendre.

  * Hey. Comment tu te sens ?

  * Mmmh... j'ai froid.




 

En effet, elle était en partie découverte aussi il s'empressa de remonter les couvertures. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son front pour vérifier ce que ses lèvres avaient déjà senti.

 

  * Tu as de la fièvre.

  * ...merde...




 

Elle se mit sur le dos tout en soupirant, sentant qu'effectivement, son corps était faible.

 

  * J'dois avoir des médocs quelque part, ne bouge pas.

  * Aucun risque...




 

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain fouiller ses médicaments. Il avait bel et bien des anti-inflammatoires, mais uniquement deux... Prenant un verre d'eau et les deux médicaments, il revint dans la chambre et les tendit à la malade.

 

  * J'ai que ça. Prends-en un maintenant et un à midi. Je vais prévenir Fowler que t'es pas en état de bosser et j't'en apporterai plus ce soir.




 

Elen voulut protester, sachant qu'elle venait à peine de finir les heures qu'elle avait manqué il y a quelques mois. Seulement, son corps était incapable de faire un quelconque effort et n'aspirait qu'au sommeil. Elle prit donc un des médicaments et laissa Hank partir au travail sans elle.

  ______________________________________

Comme par un coup sympathique du destin pour Fowler, Reed revint de son arrêt maladie au moment où Hank lui annonçait que le détective Reynn ne pourrait pas venir. Il renvoya donc Reed à ses affaires et en confia d'autres à Hank et Connor.

 

Il y avait tout types de situations à régler : un humain mentant sur son agression par un androïde pour le renvoyer de son travail sans le dédommager, un androïde faisant une déclaration de vol, des propriétaires refusant de reconnaître la déviance de leur androïde, plus toujours les agressions, meurtres etc... La révolte n'avait en fait pas changé grand chose, elle avait même augmenté leur charge de travail car la transition était de toute évidence plus ou moins difficile. Heureusement, l'opinion publique était toujours compatissante envers cette nouvelle forme de vie. Il y avait eu quelques erreurs dans leurs manifestations pacifiques, si on oublie ce technicien tué lors du message télévisé de Markus. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait une apparition publique pour s'excuser de cette « perte qui n'avait pas du tout été prévue » et pour demander le pardon de la famille de la victime.

Pour résumer, les choses ne se déroulaient pas trop mal mais le personnel de la police de Détroit souffrait surtout d'un manque de bras et de cerveau, d'où la présence de RK900 envoyé en renfort. Au début, Cyberlife n'avait pas voulu le faire sortir de sa tour à cause de la déviance de Connor qui était pour eux une preuve d'échec. L'entreprise avait cependant cédé grâce à l'intervention inattendue d'Elijah Kamski -en réalité sollicité par Connor lui-même- qui avait réclamé ce prototype et l'avait ensuite envoyé renforcer les rangs de la police.

Malheureusement, malgré toutes les dernières technologies dont bénéficiait le tout dernier androïde, il y avait simplement _trop_ d'affaires. Cyberlife ne pouvait en plus pas en fournir d'autres, la firme s'étant prudemment tournée vers la production en masse de pièces d'entretien et de rechange pour soutenir les déviants et éviter toute nouvelle attaque.

 

Voilà pourquoi ce soir-là, Hank allait finir tard malgré les propositions de l'aider de Connor.

 

  * Lieutenant, laissez-m'en quelques-une, ça ira plus vite.

  * Nan nan, ta journée est finie, rentre, moi je finis ça. De toute façon t'étais pas là quand j'ai interrogé ces personnes, tu pourras pas écrire grand chose.

  * Très bien...

  * Par contre, tu pourrais apporter les médicaments à Elen en rentrant ? Il doit plus en rester.

  * Bien sûr.

  * Et appelle moi pour me dire comment elle va. J'ose pas l'appeler, je risque de la réveiller.

  * Aucun problème.




 

L'androïde sourit devant les joues de Hank en train de rougir. Même après deux ans de relation, il rougissait encore lorsqu'il montrait des signes évidents d'inquiétude envers son amante, du moins quand des témoins étaient présents. Connor ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire et prit le paquet contenant les médicaments. Il ne put s'empêcher de les analyser une fois dans le taxi :

 

**Analyse : Ibuprofène, molécule C13H18O2, anti-inflammatoire**

  ______________________________________

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison de Hank. Il faisait déjà nuit.

Son regard se durcit en fixant la façade. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et constata qu'elle était fermée à clé, comme le lieutenant le lui avait dit. Ce n'était donc pas une anomalie, en revanche, le fait d'entendre Sumo aboyer au loin l'était beaucoup plus.

L'androïde se déplaça vers la droite pour regarder par la fenêtre du salon mais ne vit rien. Il alla ensuite voir à l'autre fenêtre, celle de la chambre, et découvrir avec horreur ce qui se passait.

Un homme était sur le lit, habillé tout en noir, le visage en partie caché par l'obscurité de la pièce. Une de ses mains était sur la gorge d'Elen, sous lui, tandis que l'autre était sur ses hanches tandis qu'il assénait des vas-et-vients plus qu'explicites. Elen bougeait, se défendait comme elle pouvait mais ses mains avaient été attachés dans son dos, ses yeux avaient été bandés et un tissu placé dans sa bouche empêchait ses cris d'être trop bruyants. Les senseurs de Connor pouvaient malgré tout percevoir ces cris, leur détresse et leur douleur.

 

Il fit tout de suite deux pas en arrière et deux fenêtres s'affichèrent dans son interface :

 

**Capturer l'agresseur :**

  * **Passer par la porte d'entrée, risque de fuite de l'agresseur : 78%**

  * **Passer par la fenêtre, risque de fuite de l'agresseur : 52%**




 

Le choix fut immédiat. Il sortit son arme et courut pour sauter à travers la fenêtre qui éclata.

 

  * POLICE DE DETROIT !




 

Le violeur tourna la tête vers Connor une demi-seconde avant de se retirer et prendre la fuite sans attendre alors que l'androïde se remettait sur pieds. Il le prit en chasse sans même regarder Elen. L'homme parvint à sortir de la maison avant d'être rattrapé et continua la course poursuite à l'extérieur. Connor le poursuivit.

 

**Sauver Elen.**

 

L'apparition de cette nouvelle fenêtre le stoppa. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle était encore ligotée et très probablement blessée.

Sa LED vira au jaune alors qu'il appelait le central.

 

  * Ici l'agent Connor. Envoyez immédiatement une ambulance et une équipe d'enquête au domicile du lieutenant Anderson.




 

De retour dans la maison, il libéra Sumo, enfermé dans la salle de bain, et l'empêcha de se ruer sur Elen, paniquée et en pleurs sur le lit, recroquevillée autant que ses liens le lui permettaient.

 

**Niveau de stress : 100%**

 

L'androïde voulut lui retirer en premier le bandeau sur les yeux, mais à peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'elle se mit à hurler de terreur.

 

**Niveau de stress : 130%**

 

  * Elen, c'est moi Connor ! Ecoute moi, écoute ma voix. Je vais t'aider, il n'est plus là.




 

**Niveau de stress : 90%**

 

  * Je vais enlever ce que tu as dans la bouche déjà.




 

Délicatement, il se saisit du tissu et le retira complètement, permettant à la blessée de respirer mieux et de parler. Toutefois, ses lèvres tremblaient et il ne lui était possible de produire uniquement des pleurs pour le moment.

 

  * Co... Connor... Je... je...

  * Ne parle pas, je reste avec toi. Je vais enlever ton bandeau sur les yeux et tes liens.




 

Evitant soigneusement de la toucher le plus possible, il fit le tour, s'exécuta et retira le bandeau ainsi que les menottes avant de revenir devant Elen. Celle-ci s'était placée en position foetale et tremblait de tout son corps. Son niveau de stress était toujours très élevé et malgré ses connaissances, Connor se retrouvait incapable de déterminer une approche pour la rassurer. Il se contenta donc de la recouvrir d'une couverture et d'analyser ce qu'il pouvait.

 

**Elen Reynn, 44 ans**

**Casier judiciaire : vierge**

 

**Cage thoracique : Traumatisme au diaphragme, hémorragie interne non fatale**

**Blessures à la tête : arcade sourcilière ouverte, hémorragie nasale non fatale, hématomes**

**Marques de strangulation sur le cou**

**Poignets marqués à sang par des menottes**

**Multiples blessures aux organes génitaux, hémorragies non fatales**

 

**Conclusions:**

**→ l'agresseur a frappé la victime violemment, la douleur empêchait la victime de se défendre**

**→ le choc à la tête a sonné la victime**

**→ l'agresseur a voulu étrangler la victime, tentative de meurtre ?**

**→ la victime ne pouvait pas se défendre à cause des menottes, l'agresseur craignait de ne pas avoir le dessus**

**→ l'agresseur a violé la victime, haine envers les femmes?**

 

L'androïde resta accroupi par terre, à côté du lit jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent, ne percevant que les pleurs de Sumo, inquiet, et ceux d'Elen contre lesquels il était impuissant. Elle parvint toutefois à lever les yeux vers Connor et fit plusieurs tentatives pour surmonter sa voix tremblante et lui parler.

 

  * Co... Connor... Je...

  * J'ai appelé une ambulance, ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

  * Je... J'ai... Je l'ai mor... mordu.

  * L'agresseur ?

  * A sang... mes... mes lèvres... maintenant...




 

La LED, qui n'avait cessé de tourner en jaune depuis tout à l'heure, vira au rouge quelques secondes alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle demandait. Il ne lui répondit qu'un « D'accord » et attendit qu'elle ferme les yeux pour tendre deux doigts vers ses lèvres et en prélever du sang, qu'il avait cru venir de ses autres blessures. Il porta ses deux doigts à sa langue et analysa l'échantillon.

 

**Sang 1 : Elen Reynn, 44 ans, type AB**

**Sang 2 : Daniel Mills, 50 ans, type A**

 

Elen avait rouvert les yeux et devina, sur le visage de Connor, qu'il avait identifié son agresseur alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule certitude: l'agresseur était humain.

 

  * Ne dis pas...




 

Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas cette fois.

 

  * A Hank... Je t'en supplie... ne lui dis pas.




 

A nouveau, sa LED vira au rouge l'espace d'un instant. Il ne pouvait pas mentir alors qu'il savait qui était l'agresseur, mais quand Hank saurait ce qui s'était passé, l'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'il souhaiterait obtenir vengeance. Il était plus que probable même que le lieutenant tue de sang froid l'agresseur.

De plus en plus proche, ils entendirent les sirènes de l'ambulance et de la police. Connor n'osa pas quitter son amie et laissa entrer les secours. Il se chargea ensuite d'expliquer les faits tout en surveillant ce qui se passait et en craignant l'arrivée de quelqu'un en particulier.

 

Ce quelqu'un arriva au moment où les ambulanciers sortaient Elen de la maison sur un brancard.

 

  * Putain... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ELEN, CONNOR !




 

Il claqua violemment la portière de sa voiture et s'approcha à grandes enjambées de l'androïde avant de remarquer qui était emmené dans l'ambulance.

 

  * Elen... Elen qu'est-ce que...

  * S'il vous plait monsieur, si vous n'êtes pas de la famille, vous ne pouvez pas venir, intervint un ambulancier.

  * Mais, je suis...




 

Il était quoi au juste ? Son compagnon, son amant, et là, alors qu'elle avait besoin de secours, il ne pouvait que la regarder être emmenée, masque à oxygène sur le visage, inconsciente et le visage en sang ?

L'ambulance partit, sirènes hurlantes. Il ne restait qu'une personne pour lui expliquer les faits.

 

  * Connor !

  * Lieutenant, je voulais vous prévenir après...

  * Me prévenir après quoi putain ?




 

Hank était furieux et son ton ne laissait aucune possibilité d'échappatoire à son partenaire qui allait devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle. C'est donc avec le plus de subtilité dont il était capable -et ce n'était pas forcément beaucoup-, qu'il parla du viol, de sa tentative d'arrestation de l'agresseur et de l'état d'Elen.

L'homme mûr ne disait rien, mais il était évident qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Il explosa quelques secondes plus tard, se saisissant brutalement du col de Connor pour le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui, arme dégainée pointée entre les deux yeux de l'androïde.

 

\- T'as laissé échapper cet enculé ? Tu l'as laissé s'en tirer après ce que ce fils de pute a fait ?

 

Les policiers alentours allèrent intervenir mais l'agressé leur fit signe de rester à distance.

 

  * J'ai choisi de retourner auprès d'Elen. Je ne savais pas si elle était gravement blessée ou non et chaque minute aurait pu la mettre encore plus en danger. Crois-moi Hank, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour le capturer.




 

Le lieutenant resta sans bouger de longues secondes, assimilant la réponse de son partenaire. Il finit par baisser son arme et le lâcher, sans pour autant chercher à se calmer.

 

  * J'aurai ce connard ! Je lui ferai la peau ! Je le pendrai par les couilles devant le poste de police mais cet enfoiré paiera !




 

**Mission : Eviter que Hank commette un meurtre. Trouver Daniel Mills.**

 


End file.
